Gabriel Lowan
Gabriel "Gabe" Lowan was a Beast and a main character on Beauty & the Beast. He was an early experiment of Muirfield who was desperate to get rid of his beast DNA and, at one point, dated Catherine Chandler. Biography Early Life Gabriel was an orphan from Calcutta, India experimented on as a child by Muirfield when he was approximately four or five years old, becoming a "first generation" human/animal hybrid. The experiments left him with Cross-Species DNA similar, though not identical, to that of Vincent Keller. With the help of medication synthesized by his Muirfield doctor, Vanessa Chandler, Gabe was able to remain in human form. Without the medication, he remains in beast form, unconscious of his actions and unable to control them. Gabe was smuggled out of Muirfield by Vanessa after she faked his death. He was then adopted, and went on to become well-educated and successful. Season One Gabe's success as an Assistant District Attorney leads him to Catherine's precinct. He becomes involved in cases involving the vigilante, believing they are being mishandled, and presses the entire precinct for information, including Catherine and Tess Vargas. Catherine becomes suspicious of Gabe's intentions. Gabriel later reveals his knowledge of Muirfield to Cat and his desire to destroy the organization, leading them to team up. Catherine discovers a secret location that is the main file storage location of Muirfield. In an effort to protect Vincent's identity from Gabe, Catherine corrupts the files which Gabe asked her to send to him. Gabe begins to suspect that Catherine is hiding something, and shares this with his girlfriend, Tyler. On the anniversary of her mother's death, Catherine learns that Gabe knew Vanessa, and they bond over the shared relationship, causing Vincent to become jealous. Vincent suspects Gabe's involvement in the shooting of the mayor when it is revealed he paid a large amount to an unmarked account. However, this payment was to a private investigator to discover if Vanessa's body had ever been moved, as the gravestone is damaged. Gabe and Catherine are led to believe that Catherine's mother may still be alive, and chase down a lead from the cemetery. At this abandoned house, the sniper who shot the mayor appears to kill Gabe, revealing that Gabe was the intended target. Vincent intervenes, saving Gabe and Catherine. Vanessa's true grave is discovered, and they realize she is dead. Gabriel examines the crime scene of the abandoned home, and realizes that only the "beast" he had been looking for could have caused such damage. Gabe's eyes turn yellow, like Vincent's, and it is revealed that he, too, has cross-species DNA. Gabe is placed in a hotel in order to keep him secure after the shooting. Gabe reveals himself as a beast to Catherine and informs her that he wants to find Vincent, not kill him, because his medication is starting to lose its effect, and he can't control his transformations. Catherine agrees to help, but before she can bring Vincent back, Gabe transforms and ends up attacking J.T. Forbes, Vincent's friend. Vincent & Catherine tranquilize him, and get him to change back. He asks Vincent for a blood sample so that he can control his transformations without the medication. He offers Vincent his medication in return. Vincent agrees, and gives a blood sample in exchange for some of Gabe's pills. Tyler and Gabe talk later, and she says what Gabe is suggesting will work, but it will kill Vincent. Gabe responds by saying "whatever it takes." J.T. later discovers that Gabe & Tyler plan on killing Vincent to harvest his organs to help Gabe get rid of his beast DNA. He destroys their research and informs Vincent of their plan. Tyler later tells Gabe what happened, and Gabe kidnaps Catherine to force Vincent to comply. Vincent takes Tyler, trying to persuade Gabe to let Catherine go, but Gabe tells Vincent to go ahead and kill her. Gabe tells Catherine how he lost control of beast side and killed his mother, with his father dying not long after. He begins to turn and locks Catherine in the room and gives her the key to protect her. He breaks down the door just as Catherine escapes through the window with Vincent. He goes after them and fights Vincent before a helicopter shows up and a sniper shoots Gabe, then captures Vincent and leaves. Season Two In the season premiere, it's revealed that Catherine revived Gabe using a defibrillator so that he could track down Vincent. However, when she revived him, Gabe's beast DNA was gone from his system, and he became human. After Joe Bishop is fired as the chief, the DA puts Gabe in charge of Catherine & Tess' precinct. He tries to help Catherine find Vincent to make amends for what he put her through. Vincent is found, but is revealed to have no memories of his past life. While Catherine tries to help him recall his past life, Gabe is around to help her. Together, the two of them realize someone from Muirfield is sending Vincent on missions to hunt down other beasts and get rid of Muirfield's loose ends. Tess realizes that Gabe is falling for Catherine, which is why he's trying to help Vincent. Gabe suggests to Cat the idea of saving Vincent by trying to flat-line, then using the defibrillator on him the way she used it on Gabe. Catherine isn't interested in trying it, but Gabe goes to Vincent himself, proposing the idea. He points Vincent towards an arsonist who he suspects is actually a beast, and tells Vincent to capture and not kill the beast; Vincent, though, doesn't listen, and takes off to kill the beast. However, he's overpowered by the beast and brought into the hospital. Gabe brings Catherine along, and the two cover for him so he's not exposed. Catherine later calls Gabe to a fire started by the pyromaniac Beast, Eddie Long, so they can try the defibrillator on him before the fire department finds him. Catherine shoots Eddie dead, but the defibrillator plan fails, and Eddie dies. Cat asks for Gabe's help to find her biological father. He puts this on hold, though, when Catherine is attacked by a beast looking for Vincent. The beast is revealed to be Zach Hayes, Vincent's fellow soldier. Catherine suspects Zach is hiding something, and Tess later reveals to Gabe that Zach's DNA ties him to an unsolved murder. Gabe also gets a visit from FBI Agent Robert Reynolds, asking about Catherine, and Gabe asks for his help to find Catherine's birth father. Gabe and Tess go to find Catherine before Zach does, but Vincent gets there and kills Zach before he can kill Catherine. Gabe later stays with Cat when she realizes that Agent Reynolds is her biological father. Gabe is informed by Catherine that Vincent has only two missions left. He suspects that the handler will try to kill Vincent, as well. When heiress Tori Windsor is kidnapped, Gabe calls Catherine because he suspects that Tori's father, Curt, is a beast, and Vincent kidnapped Tori while trying to kill Curt. He suggests they try flat-lining Curt instead. Initially, Catherine doesn't want to try it, but she later goes to Curt and gets him to agree to the flat-line in exchange for getting Tori back. However, before Gabe can try it, Curt transforms and breaks free. Vincent transforms, as well, and kills Curt violently. When Vincent is nearly killed in a trap set by his handler, Gabe, Catherine, J.T., and Tess team up to find who his handler is; they record a phone call Vincent has with his handler. Vincent & Catherine join Agent Reynolds for Thanksgiving dinner, hoping he will help them out. Gabe later gets a lead on Vincent's handler, and drives up to deliver them personally to Catherine. He brings Tori along, and after he arrives, Vincent transforms and attacks Reynolds. He leaves, and afterwards, Tori is revealed as a beast, as well. Gabe later gets a call from Tess telling them that the phone call indicates Vincent's handler lives near a church, based on tolling bells heard on the call. As Gabe & Catherine are leaving Reynolds' house, they hear church bells tolling nearby, and realize that Reynolds is Vincent's handler. Vincent & Tori narrowly escape a trap set by Reynolds, and Gabe then suggests they trap Reynolds by getting him to implicate himself. The plan works, and Catherine & Gabe get enough evidence to arrest Reynolds. Vincent intervenes, though, and tries to kill Reynolds before they can arrest him. Catherine is forced to shoot him when he refuses to not kill Reynolds. Reynolds is sent to jail, and Gabe comforts Catherine afterwards over losing Vincent. When FBI Internal Affairs suspects Catherine of covering up the shooting, Gabe goes to Reynolds, who gives him access to the evidence locker room so Gabe can switch out the bullet with one that doesn't match Catherine's gun. FBI Agent Dana Landon comes to Gabe, Catherine, and Tess for help to find out who is hiring groups of thieves, and what they're after. She asks Catherine to go undercover in the gang. Gabe doesn't want her to, but she agrees to in order to forget about Vincent. Gabe asks her to wear a wire, but when she does, the other thieves begin to suspect she's actually a cop. Catherine, though, jumps into the water, shorting out the wire. Rather than follow her, Gabe lets her continue on with the plan. Catherine is not able to get the gem the thieves were after, because Vincent takes it instead. However, Catherine thanks Gabe for trusting her by giving him a kiss. Dana later notices the same gem being worn by Tori, and tells Tess and Catherine to arrest her. Both of them & Gabe are reluctant to, but still go to Vincent's place to retrieve the gem. When Vincent won't let Tori hand it over, Catherine arrests Tori. Gabe stays behind with Vincent so he won't turn into a beast in the precinct. Another group of thieves show up looking for the gem, but Vincent & Gabe kill them. However, the other members take the precinct hostage with Tori, Tess, Dana and Catherine inside. Vincent sneaks in through an air duct, and Gabe helps Catherine shut off the power so Vincent can transform to save the precinct. The precinct officers are saved, but the gem mysteriously disappears. Vincent, Catherine, Tess, and Gabe put their differences aside and work together to recover the gem. They use Rebecca Reynolds' notes to find out where the gem was taken with Dana's help. When J.T. is kidnapped by the people who have the gem, the group splits up to track him down. Gabe & Catherine find him in an underground dungeon after Vincent has tracked him down. Catherine is able to save Vincent from J.T.'s kidnapper, but Tori dies after her blood is drained so J.T. can use it to make a beast serum that his kidnappers wanted. They also find out his kidnapper was also holding Dana's husband, Sam, hostage, and rescue him, as well. Catherine decides to start a relationship with Gabe. Gabe tries to make Valentine's Day plans with Catherine, but she postpones them in order to find out who ordered J.T. to make the beast serum. Catherine later becomes suspicious when Gabe lies about where he's been and when Sam says that he saw Gabe come to the dungeon when he was held captive. Gabe later admits that he was actually trying to take Cat on a romantic getaway as a surprise, which is why he lied to her. However, Vincent finds the serum J.T. was forced to make at his apartment, and confronts him. He & Catherine realize, though, that Gabe was set up by Sam Landon. Sam tries to set a trap that will kill Gabe, but Vincent saves him, and he & Cat fake Gabe's death so Sam will carry out his plan. Catherine gets a lead on Sam, and figures out he's trying to create a beast using the serum J.T. made, and is looking for Muirfield orphans that were experimented on at the same time as Gabe. Sam escapes after injecting Jacob Sutter, one of the orphans, while Catherine kills Jacob. After he injects Xavier Wright and blows up a CIA server, Sam is caught and arrested, while Xavier is saved by Vincent. Gabe figures out that Vincent is still in love with Cat, and is trying to win her back by proving he's changed since he tried to kill Reynolds. He tries to dissuade Vincent, saying he can never change the fact that he's a beast. Catherine still starts to spend more time with Vincent, and Gabe tells her that Vincent is getting in the way of their relationship. He asks Cat to make a choice; when she chooses him, Gabe asks her to tell Vincent her decision. Gabe suspects something between Catherine & Vincent, but he doesn't get a chance to ask because Sam escapes from prison. They later find out Sam is after a group who experimented on his son, trying to create a beast, but ended up killing him instead. They're meeting at a masquerade charity ball. Gabe, Catherine, & Vincent also attend the ball, with Vincent & Cat posing a couple who are members of the group because Gabe is recognized at the ball. Catherine & Vincent follow Sam to the secret meeting, and prevent him from killing the whole group, while Gabe evacuates the other attending guests, stopping Sam. Gabe realizes Cat has decided to leave him and go back to Vincent, and they break up. Gabe ominously tells her that he won't let Vincent hurt Catherine. The next day, Vincent is arrested for Curt Windsor's murder, and Catherine suspects Gabe had something to do with it. Though Gabe insists he's innocent, Cat doesn't believe him until she realizes Reynolds was the one who framed Vincent. Catherine tries to come forward to exonerate Vincent, but Vincent escapes from jail before she can. Gabe & Cat go and confront Reynolds. When Cat leaves Reynolds tells Gabe that he needs to protect her and Gabe replies "for once I agree with you". At the end of the episode Gabe is shown smirking while watching a news update on the manhunt for Vincent. Gabe has now formed a task force between the DA's office and the police using every resource he has available to capture Vincent. He finds that Catherine has not come into work yet so he goes to her apartment looking for her. He realizes Catherine is missing, believing she is with Vincent, sets a trap in Catherine's apartment with the intention of catching Vincent. However, JT and Vincent have a plan. JT breaks into Catherine's apartment allowing himself to be arrested; acting as a decoy so that Vincent is able to enter afterwards to pick up a scent of Catherine's abductors. Gabe figures this out, comes back into the apartment pulling a gun on Vincent demanding that he let Catherine go saying "I never meant for her to get caught up in this". Gabe admits that he is the one that called swat on Vincent. Vincent attacks Gabe but goes out of a window instead of hurting him. When Vincent and Catherine do a job for the FBI in exchange for Vincent's exoneration Gabe manages to to speak to the Attorney General and have the exoneration rescinded. When Catherine finds out she slaps Gabe, telling him that she trusted and loved him but he never changed. Gabe replies that no matter what he would do whatever it takes to 'destroy' Vincent. Catherine starts digging into Gabe's past, and finds an old murder case that implicates him. Desperate to not get caught, Gabe ends up putting Cat's sister, Heather, in danger. Gabe is identified as the murderer by a witness who saw the crime, but he later kills the witness. Gabe tries to set a trap to catch Vincent, but J.T. and Tess find him instead. He threatens to expose Vincent to the world, and J.T. and Tess are forced to let him go, but realize he's gone insane. Gabe starts talking to a reporter, Beth Bowman, about Vincent, though Catherine tries to call him off. Gabe insists on Catherine going out on a date with him if he calls off Beth. However, Gabe finds out she only agreed to protect Vincent, and tells Beth to look into the story. When Vincent mysteriously disappears from his cell after surrendering, Catherine goes to Gabe's apartment, believing he is responsible. Gabe continues to insist that Vincent will hurt her and that everything Gabe has done was done to protect her from Vincent. Gabe grabs Catherine's arm as she turns to leave causing her to snap back and fight him. She continues to pummel him until he has fallen to the floor and she cannot find a pulse. Vincent shows up outside Gabe's window, having just been released by mysterious government agents with the agreement that Vincent would Kill Gabe. On seeing how upset Catherine is he saves Gabe's life, with the help of JT who came to help Cat after she telephoned him. Vincent is exonerated by the agency, and upon Gabe reviving Catherine threatens to expose Gabe if he exposes Vincent. After Catherine leaves Gabe with JT and Tess he shown in his bathroom having just injected the serum that turned him back into the beast. He jumps out of his bathroom window and later meets Beth. Beth tells him she called of the story because she doesn't believe in Beasts, Gabe says that it's okay because tomorrow everyone will know they do. When Beth asks what he means he turns to the Beast and rips her heart out of her chest; in the hope of framing Vincent by killing Beth the same way Curt was killed. A media frenzy ensues after the murder of Beth and the reporters are blaming Vincent. Vincent wants to kill Gabe but Catherine talks him down suggesting that they see if Knox can help. When Catherine calls Knox she can hear, over the telephone, that Gabe murders him. Vincent leaves to go after Gabe after this second murder. Vincent is stopped by J.T., Tess, and Catherine, though, before he can engage Gabe in a fight. To draw Vincent out again, Gabe viciously attacks JT. Vincent is ready to kill Gabe but Catherine talks him into setting a trap instead. Gabe finds Vincent at JT's building playing pool, waiting for Gabe. Gabe changes into a beasts and charges Vincent. Vincent fights him off long enough for Catherine to come up behind Gabe and snap the gem collar onto his neck, hindering his beast powers. and fight. When Cat tells Gabe that his plan failed and that JT already gathered all the evidence needed to prosecute him for murder he goes into a rage knocking Vincent back then attacking Catherine. Cat falls to the floor with only a pool stick to defend herself. Gabe rushes Cat with a broken bottle but his momentum causes him to impale himself on the pool stick she is holding, thereby ending Gabe's reign of terror. Personality Gabe was a loner, isolated because of his beast DNA and the effect it had on the people around him. He was convinced that being a beast was always a bad thing, and was desperate to do anything to change that. He was shown as conflicted about his actions, as he realizes he's doing something wrong, but feels he has no other choice to get what he wants. When he became human again, he was shown as being caring & compassionate, trying to redeem himself for all the bad things he has done. When Catherine broke up with him, he slowly starts to lose his mind, taking desperate measures to try and get Catherine away from Vincent. He eventually became more consumed by his hatred for Vincent than his obsession with Catherine, becoming a beast again to show just how unhinged he's become. Initially portrayed as a tortured soul, Gabe later becomes destructive and mentally unstable degenerate. Physical appearance Gabe stands at average height, and has black hair and dark-colored skin, his character written as being of Indian origin (same as actor Sendhil Ramamurthy). He is usually dressed in formal wear, reflecting his success and status as an ADA. His whole appearance is well-groomed, often as a stark contrast to Vincent, who dresses more simply compared to Gabe. As a beast, Gabe eyes change to yellow, and the veins in his face are bulging on his face, and his skin is shown to be somewhat cracking. His teeth become jagged, and he also has claws that can rip through human flesh. Relationships Tyler Tyler was Gabe's girlfriend, who knew the truth about his condition. She hated Muirfield as much as Gabe did for what they had done to him. Tyler helped Gabe try and research a cure when his medication was no longer able to cure his transformations, and was willing to commit murder to help Gabe. When Gabe kidnapped Catherine, Vincent kidnapped Tyler, hoping to force Gabe's hand. Gabe, though, was too desperate and worried about himself, and told Vincent that he could kill Tyler, not caring about her safety as much. After Tyler was killed by Reynolds, Gabe never mentioned her again. Catherine Chandler When Gabe first met Catherine, though he seemed interested in her, both were in other relationships. Initially, they're both suspicious of each other, but later become friends. After Catherine saves his life and inadvertently helps him become human, Gabe tries to help her to make amends for what he did to her & Vincent, and slowly starts to fall in love with Catherine. Catherine later decides to be with Gabe after she & Vincent break up, believing that Gabe is the safe option. After Catherine leaves him to go back to Vincent, Gabe becomes obsessed with Catherine and becomes desperate to get her away from Vincent. When she rejects him, he goes insane, and shows his hatred for Vincent is stronger when he attacks Catherine and tries to kill her. Enhanced abilities *'Superhuman Strength' - The ability to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Gabriel was much stronger when he is in savage form then he is in human form. *'Superhuman Speed' - The ability to travel at incredible speed, though the exact extent of this speed had yet to be determined. *'Super Leap' - To compensate for his inability to fly, Gabriel used the super-strong muscles in his legs to jump incredible distances and heights. *'Superhuman Stamina' - The ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an extended period of time without tiring or undue strain. *'Rapid cell regeneration' - Gabriel thanks to his evolved physiology, he can heal from his wounds much faster then a normal person would. *'Superhuman Vision' - The ability to view things in much greater detail than humanly possible. *'Superhuman Hearing' - The ability to hear sounds that are inaudible to normal humans. *'Enhanced Sense of Smell' - The ability to detect smells that are impossible for normal human beings to detect naturally. *'Memory Recall' - Gabriel had the ability to remember and recall experiences and events perfectly accurately, no matter how much time had passed since the memory was formed. He can also go through his recalled memories in perfect detail to pinpoint or find things he has initially dismissed. *'Ability Augmentation' - Gabriel had the ability to slow down and redirect the hemoglobin in his blood to heighten specific senses. Using his abilities Traits *'Superhuman Durability' - The ability to withstand high amounts of pain when injured. *'Metamorphic Ability' - This ability allows him to transforms into a beast like form when attacked and provoked *'Beast Form' - In this form, Gabriel's eyes glow yellow, his fingernails extend into long claws, his rows of teeth become pointed and his voice become deeper mirroring his angry and primitive persona. *'Aggression' - When angered or in distress, he becomes more aggressive and unpredictable. *'Night Vision' - Gabriel had the ability to see clearly in the dark. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Antagonists